


Boys, Butterflies, and Blow Jobs

by BattleRavyn



Series: The Chronicles of one Desmond Cromwell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, smut for smut sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleRavyn/pseuds/BattleRavyn
Summary: Desmond is 18 and enrolled in an all male university. Things begin to become 'pent up' after an extended period of time, leading Desmond to begin questioning if he's as straight as he'd always thought.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Chronicles of one Desmond Cromwell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752913
Kudos: 13





	Boys, Butterflies, and Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this series came to me one day at work when I was alone and bored out of my mind. I pictured a young man in his first foray into adulthood and independence and what shenanigans would arise with no outlet of the opposite gender.

Desmond and Nathanial

My name is Desmond Cromwell and I was about embark on a crazy four years full of new experiences.

It was my Freshman year of Uni and I had enrolled at a prestigious all male Alma Mater. I had gotten in on a swimming scholarship and had sadly been forced to break up with my long term sweetheart due to the distance and her inability to understand that I needed a change of scenery from our little hamlet life. I was eighteen, and ready to take on a new chapter of my life of independence. I was determined to reinvent myself and thought that the best time to do that was with my new dorm mate.  
His name was Nathanial. He was nineteen and one year ahead of me. With Chestnut hair, Hazel blue eyes, and a nicely chiseled jaw, he was very popular. I figured he would be a great “in” to the social scene. Lucky for me he was also on the swim team, so I was able to spend a lot of time in his company without it feeling like I was clinging on to him. He was on the butterfly relay squad and seemed to be their ace in the hole. His times were amazing, and he was on track for the next Olympic qualifiers. I will admit I had a total man-crush on him. At least that’s what I told myself. I didn’t realize at the time that my feelings for him ran so much hotter and deeper.  
He had this, let’s call it a habit, of walking around the dorm naked or nearly so, and he seemed so comfortable in his skin that he took every opportunity to flaunt his 6’1, toned body around. At first it didn’t bother me, but one day as he exited the bath, I caught sight of a semi-erection, before he wrapped a towel around himself. I had never noted his size before, but on this occasion, I was made aware of the fact that Nathanial was definitely a grower, not a show-er. It caused things to tighten in my lower body and I, myself, started to sport a stiffy. I quickly hid the evidence with one of my textbooks, embarrassed.  
After that day I made it a point to be in the room whenever I knew he was going to be showering, just so I could hopefully once again catch sight of his aroused member. The memory haunted me. I use to fantasize about it at night slowly stroking myself, wondering what it would feel like in my hand. How big would it be fully aroused? My thoughts then began going even deeper into the fantasy when I started thinking about what it would taste like. I would usually blow my load after thinking about sucking him off.  
I thought all my fantasies and nightly flogging were happening so covertly, but after about 2 months I was finally called out on it. It was a rare heat spell and as I was “studying” in naught but my joggers as Nathanial once more came strolling into the room, a towel around his waist, using another one to dry his head. My eyes, as usual, were drawn to his crotch, and I wasn’t disappointed to see the towel slightly tenting. He smiled a small smile and draped the second towel around his neck. I briefly made eye contact with him and quickly looked away, trying to make myself look busy, while blushing. He chuckled low and sat across from me on the L shaped sectional, the towel riding up on his muscular thighs. 

“I’ve noticed that you watch me after I get out of the shower. Your eyes are always following me.”

“N-no I d-don’t.” I stammered out, having been caught doing exactly that.

“It’s ok. I’m flattered, actually. Do you like what you see?”

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about,” I continued to stammer, blushing even more scarlet.

“Do you want to touch it? Do you lie awake at night wondering what it would feel like? What it would taste like?”. 

It was like he was reading my mind. Delving into all my deepest, dirtiest fantasies that I had kept secret in the dark and in my mind, and pulling them out into the light.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he said with a smile, “I’ve wondered the same about you.”

I could not have been any more surprised hearing that come from his mouth. My jaw dropped and my eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into my hair line. I had to remind myself to breathe after a moment. As he was talking, his cock started growing at his words. Mine also responded in kind. He reached under his towel and began to stroke his shaft slowly, all the while watching my face. My track shorts became tighter and more uncomfortable as my own cock grew at the visual provocation. 

“Those shorts look like they’re becoming a problem. Why don’t you take them off?”

My eyes flew back and forth from his eyes to what his hand was doing under the towel. I gulped and slowly stood up to remove my shorts. His smile grew larger as my own erection was made evident and brought into light. I kicked out of them as they pooled around my ankles.  
Nathanial also stood, and as he did the towel fell, pooling at his own feet. He stepped closer to me and slowly reached up to touch my flaming face. His palm was large and cupped a good portion of my cheek and jaw. He leaned in toward my mouth but stopped a breath away.

“Have you ever kissed a man before?” he asked.

“No,” I breathed in a whisper. 

“Do you want to cross this line? Are you prepared for this?”

I had never thought about it before. It was just pure imagination before this. But suddenly it was here and now, no longer in my mind. In answer to his query I leaned that millimetre forward and closed the distance between our lips.  
The kiss was tentative at first, but soon grew in strength. He brought his other hand up to the other side of my face and gently used his thumb on my chin to open my mouth. His tongue swept in and took full possession of mine. He stepped in even closer and softly placed his right hand on my lower back drawing me in even more. Without conscious thought my own arms came up to wind around his neck. I plunged my hands into his hair, using his head as an anchor.  
With our bodies, so tightly together I felt the press his erection against my stomach. I began to rub myself against it, making small groaning sounds. He took his other hand from my face and reached down between us and began stroking me. The feel of his hand on me was pure ecstasy. My eyes began rolling back in my head as he circled the tip, causing some pre-cum to leak out. He stroked his hand down my thick shaft and slowly but firmly brought it back to the top. It was exquisite torture. I decided to return the favor and reached my own hand down to encircle Nathanial. He broke our kiss and leaned his body away from mine, suddenly pushing me back against the sofa. I fell into an undignified heap upon the cushions. During this quick move, Nathanial was somehow able to maintain a grip on my cock as he followed me down. He straddled my thighs and brought his face back down to mine. I leaned up to kiss him again, but he moved to the side of my jaw and began licking and kissing his way down to my chest.  
I let out a full groan as his tongue circled my nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth. He moved to the other side and performed the same move on my right nipple. I was gasping for breath as he continued the sweet torment, all the while never lessening the assault on my cock with his skilled hand.  
He used his left hand to continue teasing my nipples as he slowly worked his way down my stomach, licking and nipping along my abs. He slid further down the sofa as his head became level with my cock. I held my breath in anticipation, waiting for him to finally take me into his mouth. But he teased me once again and moved over to my hip bones. He trailed his tongue up the valley and back down again, always stopping just before touching what I so desperately wanted, no needed, him to touch. He suddenly began to furiously suck at one point on my hip, nipping and licking it vigorously. I hissed in a breath as the pain and pleasure mingled.  
He reared back and looked down at his handy work. Right where he had been, was a nice dark purple mark. He smiled.

“Now you will have a little reminder of our time together.”

I leaned up to take a better look, but he gently pushed me back down and moved his lips in a slow path across my pubic shelf. His hand began to move a little faster and I almost yelled as he finally took my quivering member into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft and sank down, nearly to the hilt, before returning to the top to swirl his tongue around the head. He then began the suck in earnest, bobbing up and down. With his left hand, he reached down between my thighs and cupped my sack, rolling the balls around in his hand. It was pure heaven. My ex never gave me head this good. With her, she made it seem like it was a chore and I practically had to beg for it, and she would always complain that I took too long and end up finishing me off with her hand, but Nathanial seemed to be really enjoying it. He’d switch up his tempo and grip depending on the different sounds he elicited from me. He was playing my body like a finely tuned instrument of pleasure.  
I plunged my hands down into his hair as he began picking up speed. His suction was otherworldly. I felt my balls begin to tighten as I was reaching my limit. 

“I’m going to cum!” I cried.

He continued sucking and bobbing as I let go and pumped my hot load into his waiting mouth. He drank it all down, swallowing every last drop. I sighed, my eyes crossing as he continued milking my shaft with his mouth. He finally lifted off my now flaccid penis, and grinned at me. 

“How was your first blowjob from a man?” He asked, resting his chin on his hands.

I could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone articulate anything understandable. I had to try twice before I could lift my hand to his cheek and give him a drunk grin.

“Bloody hell, that was incredible. Probably the best head I’ve ever gotten. No one has ever done that good a job of it.”

He leaned up and kissed me, and I tasted my residue still left on his tongue. It was then that I felt his still-hard erection pressing against my thigh. I gently bucked my hips and felt him press himself harder against me, letting out a low groan.

“Would you like me to return the favor, Nathanial?” I inquired.

His face then wore the same surprised expression I had on earlier. His eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his cheeks.

“Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” He replied. 

We switched places on the sofa and I was finally able to gaze at the object of my lust filled fantasies without having to hide my feelings. I reached up and gently wrapped my hand around the shaft. With my hand at the base there was still probably a good three inches extending above my fingers. That made Nathanial about eight to eight and a half inches fully erect. I also noticed for the first time that Nathanial was completely hairless down there. I guess my covert glances never took that into account when I was trying to catch a quick glimpse. I kept my own bush well maintained and trim, but I never went so far as to shave everything off. I decided to try something I’d never done before. I ran the flat of my tongue across the top base of his shaft. It had an interesting taste, and I decided to do it again. The second pass made Nathanial squirm a little and he let out a small sound. I grinned to myself and repeated the movement. Nathanial began to really move and buck his hips against my teasing tongue.  
I then grabbed his shaft and ran my tongue up the underside, flicking the frenulum with its tip. I tipped his head into my mouth and began the slow decent to his base. I thought I would eventually reach a point where I needed to stop, but I was able to take him all the way down. I pressed my face down deep into his groin and began to suck. I rubbed my tongue against his shaft and heard him groan deep and guttural. I felt his hands entwine in my own hair and I rolled my eyes to look up into his face.  
Nathanial’s face was contorted in a look that could either be pleasure or pain. Or maybe some combination of both. His breathing was rapid and he let out moan after moan as I started working his thick rod. Lucky for me, and Nathanial, I was an avid purveyor of porn and I learned a lot from the starlet’s techniques. I knew to guard my teeth and that the hand is a good way to save your jaw from becoming tired too soon. I also just did to him what had felt good to myself.  
As I continued working him with both hands and mouth he became more animated and soon started thrashing his head from side to side, arching his back, making me take him deeper into my throat. 

“Please, lick my balls,” he breathed.

I kept my grip on his shaft, and did as he asked, lathing his sack fully. I took one of his balls into my mouth and rolled my tongue around and under it. I then used my other hand and lifted his sack and licked below it. He let out a loud groan and fisted his hands in my hair. His breathing became erratic and he started pumping his hips against my hand. I made a mental note to return to that place in the future, but for now I brought my mouth back to his throbbing cock and proceeded to work it with all I knew.  
Soon Nathanial was once again panting and moaning loudly. His feet were flexing and his toes were curling and I could tell he was getting close. I reached down to cup his sack as he had done for me, and ran the pad of my thumb along the perineum, pressing down. Suddenly he let out a shout and pulled my head down deep into his lap. I felt his hot jizz streaming down my throat and, like he did for me, I drank it down. I greedily sucked his knob and relished in the warm man juice sliding down my throat. I moaned as he spent himself in my mouth.  
His flavor was salty, but also sweet. Sweeter than my own. I briefly wondered how he did it. I once again rolled my eyes upward to see the expression on my roommate’s face. His head was thrown back, his neck straining as his whole body shook with his release. He finally collapsed, wrung out from the force of his orgasm. He reached a hand down and, like I did earlier, stroked my cheek. 

“Fuck me Des, who taught you to suck cock?” he said, chuckling. 

“You did, Nathanial.” I said, smiling up at him.

While this was my first experience with a man, it certainly wasn’t the last. As I look back, each encounter holds a special place in my memories. Alistair: The Playboy; Declan: The dominate sadist; Lucien and Gemma: The semi-incestual cousins; Sean: The jock; and Bastian: My shy conquest. They all helped to shape me in some way or form and made me the man I would become, and helped me to realize who I truly was. To this day, I will replay the memories, like old movies, and smile fondly on the good times that were shared in University.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many 'chapters' of Desmond's sexual adventures. I hope you enjoyed and are willing to give the others a read as well.


End file.
